twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
London Frost
London Azure Frost has a busy life, with her job at the coffee shop and a little help from mom and dad she’s able to live on her own in a humble apartment not too far from work. Skills Brews a mean cup of coffee! And is pretty good at computers and decent at hacking. Biological Profile Appearance *Eyes: Brown *Height: Five feet, four inches tall *Weight: One hundred and ten pounds *Hair: Brown London is a brunette who’s hair reaches all the way down her back. Brushing the tops of her hips with the ends. It’s mostly straight but there is a bit of wave to it if she feels like messing with it. She is thin in stature, there is not too much of a chest but it’s enough for anyone that is worth it. She has a tiny waist and full hips for her size. She’s short and wears trendy clothing but with a bit of her own style. She has no tattoos or scars to speak of at the moment. Personal Belongings London has her grandfather’s pocket watch. Something that was once his own grandfather’s and passed down through the generations. It’s engraved with ‘Love Ophelia’ on it, and London believes that was her great grandmother’s name. Personality London is the kind of girl that is happy with her place in the world. Going to school, working at the coffee shop, right now she can see nothing more she wants out of life. She’s the girl that greets you happily when you enter the place she works. She’s the girl that warmly smiles at you on the street and will wave at a stranger. She’s the girl that will come to the rescue of anyone that she can, and she’s the girl that loves life. London trusts too quickly because she’s always eager to expand her list of friends and loved ones. She’s currently single but she’s not afraid to date and loves going out and having fun. She’s the kind of friend that everyone can use. A warm shoulder to cry on or the girl that knows how to party down when you need it. London is always game for just about anything with her fierce love for life. Likes *Coffee: Mostly of the gourmet variety. The kind that she can only get at work. With whipped cream and sprinkles on the top. She prefers hot to cold but sometimes you just need something cold. *Reading: There is nothing better than curling up with a great book. She doesn’t care who wrote them, there is something redeaming in each and every one. *Teal: Her favorite color is teal, or turquoise. She’s often seen sporting some sort of jewelry or accessory that is that color. *Chocolate: There is nothing better than an amazing box of chocolates. A warm piece of chocolate cake on a really hard day. A tub of cold chocolate icecream when you just need some comfort food. *Running: Almost every evening and some mornings depending on what shifts she’s working you’ll often find London running the streets of New York City. *The City: London is in love with NYC. There is no better place for her to live. The intrigue, the busy streets, the scents that come with an amazing metropolis she all adores. *Computers: Her secret and yet not so secret love. She is an amateur hacker of computers and likes to see just how far she can push herself. *Bad Movies: There is nothing more fun and better than going to a movie and laughing your ass off because it’s ‘just that bad’. She adores spending time with her friends and there IS no bad movie that isn’t hilarious. Dislikes *Liars: London prides herself on her honesty. She hates when people lie straight to her face especially when it’s so terribly obvious. *Sour things: Green apples, green grapes, sour candy, none of this is anything that she can or will enjoy. *Useless Men: There are way too many of these in the world and it’s hard sometimes to have faith that there are any good ones left. She hates users, abusers, and ladies men. *Pollution: An avid recycler herself, she hates people that waste resources especially after the world turned out like it did. She is the kind that may confront you on your abuse of the world around you. *Hospitals: No matter what is wrong with her, she is not the kind of girl that can stand to go to a hospital. The smell alone sets her off every time, she gets sick just thinking about them. Strengths *Computers *Memorization *People Person *Agility Weaknesses *Can’t swim *Short *Human *Too trusting Spiritual Convictions *No beliefs. Agnostic. History London Azure Frost was born to her mother Robelia and her father Cordon Frost. She was the youngest of three siblings. With two older brothers London was never left alone and lived a life full of laughter. Her eldest brother Steel and the middle brother Arc were always getting her into things. The two were mischievous and all three spent most of their lives getting into trouble but loving every second of it. Steel was the first to leave finding a woman and marrying her he still lives in the city but with his own family now. Arc was accepted to college out of state but not too far that he can’t pop in for visits. When London was eighteen and graduated from high school she was accepted to NYU and was gleefully excited about it. Quickly, enrolling and becoming a full time student. With her job at the coffee shop and a little help from mom and dad she’s able to live on her own in a humble apartment not too far from work. London has a great deal of friends and a busy life. She loves going out and having a great time. It’s rare that you’re going to find her sitting at home. London’s parents live close by incase she needs them but London loves living on her own. Her life has actually been quite happy she has no complaints, and thinks herself quite lucky. Residence New York City Time Line February 9th, 2014:: Another Night at the Thirsty Turtle:: Bored and looking for some fun, London lands in a bar and finds herself in strange company February 14th, 2014:: Lorenzo's Comic Shop :: London, looking for new manga for her collection ventures into Lorenzo's shop and finds something special. February 14, 2014:: Dinner and a Movie :: London reunites with Lorenzo on Valentine's night for a dinner at her place. February 25, 2014:: Attemps At Silence :: While in the library to study for school, London meets a new friend. February 25th, 2014:: The Pop In :: London surprises Lorenzo with going to a comic fest! March 3rd, 2014:: Double Date :: London and Lorenzo meet Ada and her boyfriend for a double date at the fair. March 12th, 2014:: Disney World :: London and Lorenzo take off on spring break to Disney World! April 23rd, 2014:: Knee Deep In It :: London is surprised to find Lorenzo on the college campus ready to sign back up for school. May 21st, 2014::Adventures in Parental Interventions :: London's parents come over for dinner and meet Lorenzo for the first time. May 22nd, 2014:: Apartment Hunting :: London and Lorenzo look for their new place to live together. May 31st, 2014:: Another Day at the Shop :: London helps Lorenzo out at the shop on her day off. June 7th, 2014:: Family Reunion :: Summer break and Lorenzo and London go out to her family's estate for a family reunion. Sept 29, 2014:: A Hopefully Uneventful Day :: London heads out shopping on her day off and learns a bit more about herself. And meets new friends. Oct 16, 2014:: Under the Starlight (AC warning) :: London gets the surprise of her life. When Lorenzo plans a special evening for her. Lorenzo proposes to London and they celebrate together. Oct 18, 2014:: Offers:: London gets some strange text messages from an unknown caller. Perhaps it's blackmail? Oct 18, 2014:: Upgrade:: London goes to meet the mysterious texter from 'Offers' and finds a surprise. London finds that she is being offered a job of a lifetime at the Hilary Institute. Oct 18, 2014:: New Test, New Desk:: London checks out her new office and gets a desk of her very own. Along with a short tour of the office that she will now be working in. Oct 18, 2014:: Truth be Told :: London, excited about her new job at Hilary goes to tell her fiance, Zo. When she gets there, and explains the reaction isn't quite what she hoped for. The two fight, and London is hurt by the things Lorenzo says. However, things seem mended later, when she finally tells him she has a power. Oct 20, 2014:: Disconnected :: London and Bear get stuck in the elevator on their way to lunch. They begin to get close and poen up to each other about their relationships and feelings towards different things. Oct 22nd, 2014:: Of Stress, Lies, and Brave New Lives:: London goes to lunch only to run into her friend Gabby. Accidentally, hugging her new friend, she sends the entire Hilary into a Code White. Bear comes in to patch things up but only maybe.. to make things worse? Oct 23, 2014:: London Calling:: London and Bear head up to meet the Assistant Director Arielle. There, London is to get training in guns and hand to hand so that she can become a field agent when necessary. Nov 1st, 2014:: Vengence of the Unholy :: A normal day at work for London. Until demons attack! London is wisked away to the scene of the fight to help defend Hilary and the civilians within. Relationships Romantic Lorenzo 2013 bio.jpg|Lorenzo Cartwright Allies Styrbiorn Handsel.jpg|Styrbiorn Handsel Anna Popplewell 25879 3.jpg| Gabriella Guinario|link= Siobahnbutler.png| Siobahn Butler Arielle.jpg| Arielle Meir-Shira Vadria.jpg|Vadria Ali Bianchi Enemies Npc_male.png|character name Npc_female.png|character name Category:Characters Category:Hilary Institute Category:Humans